


Written on Papyrus

by Butterfly



Series: Sandstorms [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's doing it all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written on Papyrus

"You're doing that wrong."

Ah, today was going to be one of _those_ days. Most of the time, Daniel Jackson completely ignored Jack. It was nice. Jack could spent time with Samantha and Teal'c, get to know them. He was pretty sure that he was close to being genuine friends with Teal'c, and Samantha...

"Did you want any help?"

"I'm good," Jack said, finally, not wanting to turn around and meet Daniel's eyes. Honestly, the man creeped him out sometimes. He definitely wasn't anything like the Daniel that Jack had met back on... back in his own time.

This Daniel wasn't big on babbling and he wasn't clumsy. Didn't seem to need glasses at all. And he held a gun like a military man. This Daniel was _dangerous_ , flipped all of Jack's switches over to 'warning' mode.

And then there were moments like this, neither of them talking, Daniel watching as Jack made paper the wrong way. Jack had no clue what had brought today's visit on. He never had any idea why Daniel went from avoiding him to shadowing his every move.

But what he really didn't understand was Samantha's longing to figure the guy out.

Seemed simple enough to him, when he thought about it.

This guy and his friends had thought that they could beat the odds. They failed, and Daniel was feeling survivor's guilt. No big mystery. And he'd seen the tape, so he knew enough to know that he wasn't so fucking different from that Jack.

And Daniel had no reason, no right, to watch him with those dark, hungry blue eyes.

But that was easily explained, too. He'd said it to Samantha -- that other Daniel had seemed pretty much, well, gay. So, this one wanted to fuck him, too. No shock there. One of the things that he'd learned after his divorce was that there was no shortage of people who wanted Jack O'Neill, even when he was an asshole to them.

And as long as the guy didn't make any moves, they wouldn't have a problem.

So, Jack kept on working.

Daniel stayed there, watching him, for at least an hour. He could feel the man's eyes on the back on his neck.

But when he finally looked over, Daniel wasn't there anymore.

 __

the end


End file.
